You've been looking
by GeekySmutBadWolf
Summary: (Set just after Series 2 Episode 1 New Earth) Roses Thoughts are impure and she just can't stop looking (Warning: contains Nudity, Sex, Smut and isn't to be taken too seriously so don't get offended it's just for fun)


It was an strange feeling in the Tardis as Rose and the Doctor flew through the time vortex that day. They had just seen Lady Cassandra die in the arms of her past self and before that had their bodies invaded by her while being chased by deadly diseased humans and Nun Cat Nurses. There was a strange feeling and well Rose was looking. Rose had not stopped looking since he regenerated. Cassandra words bounced around in her head "You've been looking... you like it..." Rose couldn't deny it. She HAD been looking and my God she LIKED it. She thought about how when Cassandra had said that to her in the Doctor's voice she had blushed and smiled mischievously thinking about what she'd do if the Doctor let her. And as she thought those thoughts and carried on looking the same mischievous grin appeared on her face as she bit her bottom lip.

"What?" The Doctor asked suspiciously.

"What?" Rose said as her trance broke and she came back into reality.

"Rose you've been staring at me for the last 10 minutes and now you've got a stupid grin on your face so come on, tell me what your thinking." The Doctor replied.

Rose felt embarrassed and totally turned on she looked away giggling a little, her cheeks turning pinker. She turned away trying to avoid the Doctor's gaze.

"It's nothing just thought of something that made me smile." She bit her bottom lip again as her mind wondered back to those naughty naughty thoughts.

"So why were you staring at me Rose Tyler?" he grinned wickedly, he loved teasing her, she was his best friend and he loved her so much, though he would never admit it. She was so adorable he thought as he watched her blushing and biting her lip and looking away going all shy.

"I was just looking in your general direction Mister." She replied cheekily.

"Oh really then tell me something Rose..." he leaned on the Tardis console getting closer to her, "When Cassandra was in your body why did she say to me 'I can see why she likes you'? Hmm? What did she mean by that."

Rose's face turned bright red, "D-Doctor I..." She began to say.

"Oh screw it come here..." He said as he grabbed her and kissed her passionately holding her in his arms. His Rose. His beautiful, adorable, sassy friend, God he loved her so much. Rose was shocked. She couldn't believe he was actually kissing her. He had done it before but that was to absorb the energy that was killing her and save her life. He wrapped his strong arms round her beautiful curvy body holding her close and she kissed him back just as passionately wrapping her arms round his neck and opening her mouth and allowing their tongues to touch. Rose was in heaven it was a dream come true. They stopped kissing and looked at each other a little breathless.

"Doctor you... you kissed me..." Rose said, she was still in shock. The Doctor found it absolutely adorable, he grinned wickedly again and got a bit naughty, his hands travelled down her back to her round, plump, juicy butt and grabbed her arse cheeks giving them a good squeeze.

"I want you Rose Tyler, I want you right here on the console" He said lustfully. She blushed and hopped up and sat on the console.

"Then take me Doctor..." She said seductively biting her bottom lip and unbuttoning her shirt. The Doctor pulled off her boots and pulled down her black pants and frilly pink panties. The Doctor then leaned in and kissed her as his manly fingers rubbed her tight pussy and slowly entered it.

"Mmmmmmmmmm..." She moaned into his mouth with pleasure and reached for his crotch only to find he was very hard and very big. The Doctor pulled away and grinned.

"You want it don't you Rose you naughty little minx?" He teased, he then started to strip, he removed everything but his tie.

"Wow." Rose stared at his impressive package it was so thick and long. The doctor was so sexy and skinny and hung. He stood in between her thick juicy thighs lining up his big cock with her tight pussy and pushed it inside.

"Ahhhhhhhh..." She moaned as she felt it enter her and stretch her. She seductively grabbed his tie and pulled him into a passionate kiss and as they kissed he started to fuck her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she felt his warm thick meaty shaft filling her, pulling in and out. The Doctor increased speed and went in deeper and harder she stopped kissing him and buried her face in his neck clinging to him as he fucked her so good, her breasts pressed against his chest. It was so intense and passionate, their moans were so deep and satisfying. The Doctor gritted his teeth as he gave it to her with all he had and she clung to him moaning and hearing his sexy low moans and grunts.

"I'm gonna cum Rose." He said then pulled out and put her on her knees she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue as he jerked his slick cock into it. Suddenly he grabbed the back of her head and pushed it down on to his cock.

"Hnuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!" He moaned as he shot his thick warm creamy load into her mouth and she swallowed every last drop.

He fell back onto the yellow seats in the console room sweaty and exhausted and Rose cuddled up next to him.

"Thank you Doctor." She said, "That was incredible."

"No." He said, "Thank YOU. You were Fantastic, and you know what? So was I." He winked and she giggled at his cheeky charm.

"So modest." She said sarcastically.

He smiled and they just sat there in each other's arms.


End file.
